


Chasing Sparks

by LacieDayParade



Category: Friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-21
Updated: 2013-02-21
Packaged: 2017-12-03 04:36:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/694225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LacieDayParade/pseuds/LacieDayParade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chandler wasn't going to give up on Joey. Because that's what brothers do. And that's what he and Joey were. Brothers. To the very end. Songfic based on Bon Jovi's song 'Joey'.</p>
<p>Re-write of an old story of mine from a long time ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chasing Sparks

"C'mon, Joey! You have to wake up! Chandler cried desperately. The other remained frozen, as if dead. Chandler bowed his head, blinking back the tears so desperately trying to fall. The radio was playing softly in the background; hooked up to Joey's iPod, playing the songs on there. The doctors hoped the familiarity of the music would cause him to wake up. So far, no such luck.

The song came on. Joey's song. The one that reminded them all of their group's close knit friendship. Chandler leant over, and turned it up slightly.

_Joey Keys was from_  
 _My neighbourhood._   
_Some would say that he was bad,_   
_Joe thought that was good._

_Say he got the name  
_ ' _Keys' pickin' locks.  
_ _He never really robbed no one.  
_ _It sure amused the cops._

"Hey, Joey, do you remember the time you got stuck in that fence, back in College?" Chandler didn't mean to turn it into a question. He was just reminiscing. Chandler chuckled at the memory. "And that time, last Christmas, with the turkey?"

_Joey's parents owned the restaurant._  
 _After closing time, they'd give us  
_ _Almost anything we'd want._

_I never cared that Joey Keys was slow._  
 _Though he couldn't read or write too well,  
_ _We'd talk all night long._

As Chandler was lost in the past, he didn't realise Joey was shifting in his sleep. He was waking up!

"And do you remember when I got my toe chopped off? You wouldn't stop laughing! Even I laughed, eventually…" He could almost see Joey's smiling face in his mind's eye.

_C'mon, c'mon, c'mon,_   
_What you gonna do with your life?_   
_C'mon, c'mon, c'mon,_   
_Chasing sparks in the night._   
_His old man said tomorrow_   
_Is a ride that goes nowhere._

_But I'll pull some strings_   
_Get blackbird wings,_   
_And break us out of here._

_Chandler gave an inaudible sigh. Soon, somebody would kick him out of the room, and Joey would be left alone again. Chandler wasn't going to let it happen again. Because that's what brothers did._

_Hey, Joey, c'mon and tell me_   
_'Bout your dreams._   
_Tell me all the sights you're gonna see,_   
_Tell me who you're gonna be._

_Hey, Joey, we're gonna kiss the girls goodnight._   
_Sometimes you gotta stand and it'll be alright._   
_We're gonna find a better life._

Chandler stared out of the window, absently holding Joey's limp hand in his own. He never noticed the other one twitching slightly.

"Remember my first crush? Her name was Rhonda, and he had the silkiest hair you could imagine. Dark, and smooth. And her eyes… her eyes were beautiful. Cerulean, that's how her mom described them…"

_See, Joe was three years younger to the like day._   
_Acting like a little brother,_   
_But became my ball and chain._   
_I met this girl named Rhonda, she fell for me._   
_She said "I might learn to like him,_   
_But love ain't built for three._

Chandler lost himself in the memories of childhood innocence, and beyond. The doctors said Joey wouldn't last much longer in this state, and told everyone to say their last goodbyes. The others had done so a while ago.

_Hey, Joey, c'mon and tell me_   
_'Bout your dreams._   
_Tell me all the sights you're gonnasee._   
_Tell me who you're gonna be._

_Hey, Joey, we're gonna kiss the girls goodnight._   
_Sometimes you gotta stand and 'll be alright._

But Chandler wouldn't give up. He'd promised to himself he would stay with his brother until the last moment, whether it was possible or not. He always kept his promises. But, he didn't think he could keep this one...

_Hey Joey._   
_News gets around this_   
_Fading neighbourhood._   
_The old man lost the restaurant,_   
_He drinks more than he should._

_It's time for Joey Keys to do some good._   
_Pick the lock off our lives, let's get outta here,_   
_Like we always said we would._

"Wake up, Joey! Don't do this to us! To me…" Chandler let the tears that had been building up loose. Standing up, he turned to leave, for the last time. At the door, he turned to look at the still from of his friend - no, brother - and got the shock of his life. Joey was awake!

"Joey!" Chandler was frozen. Joey grinned weakly. Chandler ran forward, and pulled the other into a warm embrace. "I thought you were gonna die…"

"It'll take more than that to kill me, bro!"

"I know, Joey. I know!"

_We're gonna find a better life._   
_Find a betterlife._   
_Find a better life._   
_C'mon, c'mon, c'mon,_   
_What you gonna do with your life?_   
_C'mon, c'mon, c'mon,_   
_Chasing sparks in the nights._

_His old man said tomorrow_   
_Is a ride that goes nowhere._   
_But I pulled those strings,_   
_For the blackbird wings_   
_That got us outta here._


End file.
